With the advance of HDD technology, the magnetic fields read by a magnetic-recording head from the recording surface of a magnetic-recording disk have become progressively smaller. Consequently, stray electromagnetic fields of low intensity have become of greater concern. For example, stray electromagnetic fields, as low as 3 volts/meter (V/m), can interfere with the read operation of the magnetic-recording head, and give rise to errors in the retrieval of information stored on the magnetic-recording disk. Thus, engineers and scientists engaged in the development of HDDs are interested in providing an HDD environment of high reliability for the retrieval of information, and HDD designs that can achieve such high reliability without excessive cost.